The adventures of Eric and Sora
by Hypershadic
Summary: Today is any other day for Eric, friend of Sora, Riku, and Kairi. . . . OR IS IT?  On the night of destiny Eric's powers awaken.  First Story please R&R
1. The Sun Sets

Disclamer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Okami.

OC intro time:

Name: Eric Carter

Age: 16

Appearance: He is the same height as Sora. His hair is a sandy yellow and is slightly long. His eyes are brown and has a slight scar under his left eye. He normally wears a red shorts and a sea-blue tee-shirt.

Personality: Eric is usually very carefree and has a idealistic view of life. He often ponders on the purpose of life. He is often chivalrous and will often refuse to attack a lady (Goodhearted humor on the other hand is alright by him.) He is warm and humorous. He tends to be quite extroverted, and is often quite competitive in social situations. He is approachable and sensitive, and is honest and is trusting of others. He will draw humorous pictures of his friends and draw makeshift blueprints for it.

A new day is dawning.

It was a day not unlike others on the shore of the kid's island. Sora's sleep made it easy for Kairi and Eric to sneak up on him, startling him into full awareness. "Morning sleepyhead", Kairi said to which Eric added, "How long were you gonna sleep? Riku would have your head if he found you sleeping again." At this point Sora found words in his mouth, "I had this weird dream. This huge black thing swallowed me up! I couldn't see I couldn't breath. . . ", Sora's voiced trailed off at the skeptical looks that he was getting from his two friends. "Almost as weird as that dream where we were all eight foot tall and super fast there Sora", Eric said teasingly. Sora was about to retort but another voice had stopped him. "I thought I'd find you here. You guys are the laziest people ever", A young boy a year older than Sora but a year younger than Eric was walking down a ramp made of wood. Kairi giggled slightly, "So you noticed." Eric was slightly disappointed to hear him say that as 50% of the raft had be his doing while the others goofed off once but he quickly drooped that matter from his mind and said jokingly, "It's more fun to be here Riku. Some time in the sun is good for you, you know." "We'll get plenty of sun once we're on the raft headed to other worlds", Riku retorted. "Yeah, I guess ,but why put off to tomorrow what you can do today, right", asked Eric with a grin on his face. "That's why we need to get the raft done as soon as possible", Riku said with a small grin. "Well what are we waiting for, an invitation?" Sora burst out, "Let's get working! Hey guys, I'll race ya." With that the three boys went off running to the other side of the beach.

-x-x-x-

The day was nearly over and the raft had been finished. All that was left was to gather supplies. "I wonder what kind of worlds there are out there", Riku pondered out loud. "Probably have really weird looking people, like the drawings you two have in the cave", Eric said jokingly looking at Sora and Kairi. Both of them looked at Eric like they were hurt. "Sorry we aren't artists like you then", Sora shot back with a small laugh. Eric started laughing too and soon all four of them were laughing. After the laughter ended Riku asked "Kairi what was it like on that other world." They all quieted down and she answered, "I don't remember much about it." Riku then turned to Eric and said, "What about you?" Eric let out a small sigh. "I told you all that I remember about it, there was this giant tree on a hill and an elder with an orange on his head," Eric said while jumping off the Poupou tree. "Well we better get heading back to our . . . " He stopped before he said families and looked at Kairi, who looked to the ground beside her. (He lived with Kairi at the mayor's house. While they didn't remember much about their own homes they sometimes felt like they didn't belong. In the beginning they would mostly stay out of everyone's way. That was ended when Riku and Sora became their friends. And, after they could go to the island. . . well you can imagine the four of them spending a lot of time playing around.) "Yeah", Riku and Sora chimed in quickly, "We need to get our rest for tomorrow." They said their good nights and left.

-x-x-x-

It was another good day on the children's isle as Kairi's and Eric's boat pulled up to the dock. They jumped out and greeted Sora and Riku who were already there. Eric decided to make the first joke, "The world must be coming to an end. Sora bet me here", he said in a mock fear voice. That got a laugh from the others. After a bit they decided to get the supplies done with and split up in order to gather them. Sora and Eric got a bulk of the workload though. Eric started to look for mushrooms while Sora searched for the other items on the list. After awhile, Sora worried about Eric went looking for him. In the secret place Eric had stood transfixed by the mysterious door that was in the back. He didn't notice that Sora had come in even as the latter waved his hand in front of his face. Sora deciding to give up looked around and started to draw on the walls. He drew a picture of him giving a pompous fruit to Kairi. All of the sudden Eric snapped out of his 'trance' "Huh. . . what happened", Eric asked looking around and, noticing Sora, sat down. "About time you woke up. I was getting worried", the young boy said with a smile. All of the sudden they felt as if someone else was there. "Who's there", asked Sora, getting to his feet. "This world has been tied. Connected to the darkness", the cloaked figure said. "What are you talking about", Eric asked with a slight tone of anger while getting to his feet. "You who are so small understand nothing", the cloaked figure said as he disappeared. "What was that all about," John asked. "It doesn't matter", replied Sora, "Come on, lets get the rest of those supplies."

And so that day ended, but when day ends, night begins.

-x-x-x-

It was the middle of the night when Eric and Kairi heard thunder, which could only mean one thing, a storm. They climbed out their windows, reached their boat, and they quickly made it to the children's isle.

Eric quickly ran to the boat but found the door that lead to that side of the island locked. Kicking it angrily he said, "Looks like I can't go this way." Heartless started to appear around him. "What are these things. They don't look too friendly", he said backing into the door. One attacked him and he closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes he was in a strange area with stain-glass floors. "Where am. . . ", he began to say before a new voice spoke to him. "Welcome. There is not much time before you return so I shall bestow upon you your power", it said to him. _My power? I have a power?_ Eric thought as the voice said to him, "Hold out that which is most precious to you. I will give it the form most suiting for you." Eric held out his paint brush, the one link he had to his past, out shaking. A light appeared around it and the voice said, "Your powers have been awakened young one. May they help the worlds recover."

Eric opened his eyes to see a tree had randomly poped out of the sand and hit the heartless lungeing at him. He would have written this off as luck but as mysteriously as the tree had appered it disappered. He wondered what had happened when something else caught his eye. Hovering over his right hand was what looked like a small sheild with flames coming off of it. "This is my power? A small shield", he said. He would have laughed at the irony of the situation, here he was with a small shield when he usually carried the biggest sword. However, as it stood, he figured, beggers couldn't be chooser. And he was a big begger at this moment. That moment passed however as the heartless left. He went to move but something was preventing him from moving. Looking down he saw that tendrels of darkness had caught his legs. As they began to drag him into the darkness a light shone forth from his pocket. Once the darkness had receded he looked into his pocket and pulled out his paintbrush. The paintbrush now had a symbol on it. He suddenly remembered the dream and looked around. He ran back out to the beach and looked around. He saw Sora enter a door that now covered the entrance of the secret place. It closed right before Eric could reach it. He tried to open the door but found it locked. Giving up he looked around at the island. He could see beach except in one spot, on the "duel platform". Running up there Eric saw that the ground had been cursed. Before he reached the area he saw a flash of light appear above him. Looking up he saw a strange constillation and felt a strange desire to finish it, for it was incomplete. However when he had gotten his paper out it had disintegrated and the world around him slowed. Without thinking he placed the dot in the air and, to his surprise, the star appeared and a dragon began racing down to him. It stopped and rested in front of him. "I am Yomigami. God of restoration. You have been proven worthy of my power. I give you the power to return things to the way they were. This can not turn back time or return worlds to the way they once were. You will never be powerful enough for that. However areas like that patch of sand is nothing to my power." Yomigami seemed pleased with himself as he transformed into a small orb and flew at Eric. Shortly after this he reached the cursed area and rejvinated it. After which he noticed that the island was slowly rising. Looking up he saw in an orb of darkness floating over them and was sucked into it.


	2. Bad news and a good friend?

New OC approaching!

Chapter 2 A new town, a new companion, and some bad news?

Eric wondered _What's going to happen to everyone. _ "Sora, Riku, Kairi, where are you," he muttered silently, lying against a brick wall. "Hey, are you gonna be ok," a female voice asked from somewhere very close by. He slowly came around and suddenly sat straight up. "HEY! WATCH IT," the voice screamed. Now that he was awake the voice sounded small. Looking around he found nothing. Then he noticed a small bouncing light. "What. . . are. . . ." he began to ask; however' the small bouncing light interrupted him "My name is Lluathlye and I'm a Poncle." She said bouncing around in front of Eric. "A Poncle," Eric asked, head tipping slightly. "You've never heard of a Poncle? I could have sworn. . . never mind," the poncle said, stopping its hopping around. "My name's Eric," he said to Lluathye, "But if you don't mind I have to find my friends." "Your not gonna leave little old me here by myself are you," Lluathye said jumping onto Eric's shoulder, "If you don't mind I'll just stay here on your shoulder. I'll help you out if you need it." "Alright," Eric said grudgingly "But I'm gonna call you Lu, alright? Now I'm going to find my friends." "Fine by me. I have to find people too," Lu said bouncing, "I need to find my brother." "Your brother have a name," Eric asked not really caring what she said. "Of course he does. His name is Issun. . . I think," Lu said quietly. "Well let's get moving. We have to find my friends first," Eric said looking about "Where are we anyway?" A hand tapped Eric on his right shoulder making him jump and turn quickly with the small shield thing in front of him. "That's no way to treat a lady," the voice said in a serious tone. "Who are you," Eric asked, not moving "And what are you doing here?" "I'm here to help you out. It seems like your lost. My name is Princess Garnet til Alexandros xvii, what is your name," a young girl stepped out into the light of a street lamp. She had long black hair and dressed in a white mage's cloak. "My n-name is E-Eric," he stuttered at the new girl. Garnet giggled slightly and motioned for Eric to follow her.

-X-X-X-

In the Third district in a small abandoned house.

"Hey, Loche I found someone. Is he the one that they were looking for," Garnet called out into the seemingly empty house, when suddenly he saw another man leaning on the grandfather clock who he assumed was Loche. As the guy walked over he could feel Lu trying to hide behind him (something relatively easy for her due to her size.) The man looked intently at Eric and said, "If he is we're in trouble Garnet." Eric stared at the man and said with his voice shaking slightly, "Are you Loche?" The man gave a slight smile and said, "Yes, I am Loche. Treasure Hunter extraordinaire." "In other words your a thief," Eric said very quietly. Loche gave a small sigh and asked in a tone that showed that Eric had hit a nerve, "Can you wield the keyblade?" Eric asked, "What's a keyblade." At this point Lluathye jumped onto Eric's head and said, "Just who do you think you are? Asking us questions while we have to find our friends." Loche gave a shout of surprise and jumped back which gave Garnet a reason to laugh and Eric and Lluathye joined in. Loche looked at Garnet with surprise, and goodhearted humor and nearly shouted, "Why didn't you warn me about that! I nearly had a heart attack!" Garnet just laughed and said, "Because you never asked." Eric would have continued laughing at Loche's surprise until he remembered something. "Where are my friends? What happened to my friends," he shot these questions out before anything else could distract him. Loche gave Garnet a look that Eric realized that he was about to get really bad news. "I don't know how to tell you this, so I'll be blunt about it. Your home was probably destroyed by the heartless. If your looking for your friends, they might be here, they might not," Loche began. Eric couldn't here the rest. _Sora, Kairi, Riku? Gone forever?_ These thoughts made Eric faint. Garnet shot Loche a look. He looked back at her averted his eyes as he shrugged and placed Eric's limp body on the bed.


	3. New friends and old Friends

Warning! You may be confused by the new character.

Locke's name is spelled wrong I know.

Chapter 3 New friends and Old friends.

Eric awoke on the makeshift bed in the abandoned house. Wondering where he was he looked around and saw Riku and Kairi. "Riku, Kairi so good to see you again. Did you find Sora," Eric asked in a relived voice. Kairi looked at Riku and said, "I think he's up Loche. I still say you shouldn't have told him all that." Eric blinked twice and rubbed his eyes. When he looked again he saw Garnet and Loche standing where Riku and Kairi had been. Loche shrugged and said, "Better he knows now than get his hopes up and crush them later. Besides, he looked like he needed the rest." Eric shook his head clear as what they said clicked into place. _That's right. They might not have made it off the island._ He was about to thank Loche for telling him the straight truth when the door flew open and another girl flew in. "Bad news. There are a lot of heartless in the second and third districts," she said with an urgent edge to her voice. Loche and Garnet immediately tensed up and Eric noticed this. What he did not notice, however; was a small pink bouncing poncle coming at him. "ABOUT TIME YOU GOT UP! WE COULDV'E BEEN SEARCHING," Lu yelled at Eric. Eric was completely thrown for a loop, as he had completely forgot about her. "S-sorry," was all he could reply with. The girl who had just come in the door looked at him and asked with little emotion in her voice, "Who is he, is he the wielder?" Loche answered her. "No Terra he isn't it. He's just someone who is in way over his head," he had responded with a calm voice that Eric noticed nobody felt. Eric piped up, "I think I can help you out. It's the least I can do." Terra barely considered it. "The heartless commander is in the plaza. Hurry there and defeat it." Eric nodded towards Terra and ran out of the house toward what he hoped was the plaza. Reaching there he heard a very familiar voice.

In the plaza he saw a pile of objects in the middle of it. Sora pushed Donald and Goofy, for that is who it was, off of him and looked back. He would have missed Eric if Eric hadn't been running up to him. "Sora! So good to see a familiar face again. How have you been bud," Eric said talking almost rapid-fire. Eric then noticed the heartless that where appearing around them and added slower, "Maybe now isn't the best time." Sora nodded in agreement and summoned the keyblade. Donald and Goofy, noticing the keyblade, rushed in to help as well. They defeated the heartless with relative ease. The world then stopped for everyone but Eric and Lluathlye. Looking up in the sky he saw another constellation. "Did they get scattered when my home was destroyed," Lluathlye wondered aloud. Eric ignored her and did as he had done for Yomigari and completed the constellation. Down came a rat with a sword. "Hello worthy one, my name is Tachigami, god of rending. With my abilities you are now able to preform the celestial brush technique Power Slash. With a simple line your enemies will disappear. Now your journey must continue." Tachigami gave a smile similar to Yomigari's and joined with Eric. Time had recovered for everyone and, in a few seconds, a giant heartless fell from the sky. It landed in front of everyone and attacked by sending its fists flying. Sora, Goofy, and Eric had dodged it but Donald got hit with one and was knocked out instantly. Looking at Sora bravely wielding his keyblade, Eric followed suit with the his small shield-like object. It extended slightly from his arm as he swung it wildly at the giant heartless. Smiling, he decided to attack with this newfound knowledge and they made short work of the arms. The legs shot out and hit Sora and Goofy and nearly knocked them into a state of unconsciousness. All of the sudden Lluathlye pipped up. "Your doing a pretty good job using your reflector, but how about you use you new brush technique to help you out. Power Slash is invoked with a single line." Eric mentally slapping his head for not thinking of it drew a line in the air in front of him so that it covered the heartless' feet, and with a white flash they where destroyed. With only the body intact Eric decided to finish it off with his reflector. It charged at him but Eric was able to finish it very easily. A heart was released from the giant heartless and when it had disappeared a light twinkled and a string of beads came down and landed in Eric's palm. Immediately there was a flash of light and the beads appeared wrapped around his right hand while his reflector spun lazily just above his left. "Those are the Devout Beads, a divine instrument. But, how can you use it," Lluathlye asked. Eric replied, "I don't know how. I don't even know what they are. All I know is I can use them and that's all I _need_ to know." He had stressed need so that Lluathlye would know to drop it. Which she did and decided to say, "Okay. Your friends look like they need help." Eric glanced at Goofy get up easier than Sora and help Donald recover. Eric ran over to Sora helped him up and said, "Where are Kairi and Riku? I thought they were with you," Sora's reply was somewhat curt that Eric understood as anger. "I was about to ask you the same question." Goofy and Donald, who had mostly recovered walked up to Sora and asked, "Are you alright?" "Yeah I'm fine," was the reply, but Eric knew that Sora was acting tough. Eric would have made sure that Sora was steady on his feet but he had heard footsteps behind them. Turning around he saw Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith standing there. Eric, having no idea who they are brings his brush up and points it at them. Leon chuckeled and said, "What can that do against me." Drawing his gunblade he ran at Eric. Remembering about his divine instruments he swung his right arm, forgetting that the devout beads where there and a long string of beads extended from his hand. Everyone was surprised at the distance that the beads extended from his hand. The beads struck Leon in the chest and sent him flying back. Leon recovered and charged at Eric again but was knocked to the ground when Aerith stuck her arm out and clothes-lined Leon. Not even looking at what she did Aerith smiles at Eric and says, "We're here to help you." Turning around he manages to catch a glimpse of flowers hovering above Sora. After they disappear Sora jumps up while Donald and Goofy run at him. Donald introduced the two of them while Sora introduced Eric and himself. Donald then said, "We've been looking everywhere for you Sora. Our king told us to find you." Eric then chuckled and said, "Your king sent you to find Sleeping Beauty." Sora punched Eric in the arm grumbling something under his breath. Goofy decided to pick up the conversation. "If you like you can come with us to try and find the king and your friends," Goofy said earning a weird look from Donald. Eric was the only person to notice this though as Donald quickly agreed with Goofy, "Yeah but we just have one rule. No sad faces." Sora agreed to join them after he made his 'funny' face. When Sora had turned back to Eric to tell him that they could finally find Riku and Kairi. Donald and Goofy whispered back and forth. "Eric and I are ready," Sora said smiling. At this Donald's cheerful demeanor changed. "No he can't come. That would be meddling, and we can't meddle," Donald said crossing his arms. Sora got defensive and replied, "Why not?" Eric placed his hand on Sora's shoulder and said, "Looks like this is one adventure that I'm not gonna participate in there, buddy. But don't worry about me You just worry about Riku and Kairi." Sora nodded and they all walked back to the first district, Sora dejectedly, Eric somewhat despondent.


	4. A new path!

Still don't own anything in KH or Okami.

Eric: Why didn't you argue my case for me?

Me: Trust me. You won't be left out for long.

Eric: Will I see Sora again?

Me: Maybe. . . (mischievous smile spreads across face)

A new path?

Eric had seen Sora off on his 'small' quest that he thought would be over in a few days. Not that days meant anything in Traverse Town, he had learned the name from the accessory shop owner, Cid. He had heard about the Ansem Reports from Leon and Aerith. What he had not heard about was the status of Garnet, Loche and the girl who had appeared shortly before his reunion with Sora. He had made up his mind to go back and look. When he had gone into the second district he found someone. A woman with a black outfit and emerald scepter. Before he could say anything or do anything the woman disappeared in green in black fire. He stood shocked as heartless appeared around him. They were easily dispatched. When he reached the third district house that he had woken up in; however, he had found it empty. Looking around he couldn't see anyone. "Well, looks like we'll see them later," Lu said in a hopeful tone. Eric barely nodded and turned around when he walked into Garnet. Both of them landed on the ground and Garnet mumbled, "Watch where. . . your." Her sentence trailed off when she saw who it was. "We really need to stop meeting like this," she said chuckled. Eric had gotten up off of the ground and extended his hand to help her up. She accepted his help and pulled him down the street to where there was a house with lights on. Going inside he saw Loche and the other girl. Loche smiled and said, "Glad to see you're alright. I was getting worried. Oh, and sorry I didn't get around to this sooner, this is Terra." Eric bowed to Terra who made no movement in response. Loche walked over beside him and whispered into Eric's ear, "Don't take it personally. That's what happens when your mind is taken over for. . ." He paused here and counted on his fingers, "About six to eight years." Eric merely stared at Loche then stared at Terra for a few seconds then back to Loche. Eric felt the need to ask "How did that happen?" Loche looked as though he was thinking really hard about what he was about to say. "I better not tell you to much at a time. You remember what happened to you last time," Loche said. Eric merely nodded. Terra had green hair and a red dress. Eric thought that Terra's hair couldn't be it's natural color. He disregarded that thought and said, "Why did you move? It's not like you where in danger." Garnet was the one who answered him this time. "We were gathering Gummi Blocks," she said, "We thought that this would be the best way to help you after you helped us. In fact, I was just about to search for you when we bumped into each other. We have a surprise for you. It's just a few blocks away follow us." They all went out and traveled back into the square in the third district. They then went down a back alley and into a small open area. There Eric was amazed to find a small ship floating about a foot above the ground. "This is a gift from us to you. For defeating that heartless commander. This should allow you to search the other worlds for your friends." Eric could only stammer his thanks. Lu however was much calmer. "Thanks everyone. We'll be sure to use this wisely." Eric and Lu said goodbye to Terra, Loche, and Garnet. After the latter three left Eric asked Lu, "Are you sure that you want to go with me? I don't think this will be easy." Lu responded, bouncing onto his head, "Of course I'm going to go with you. I'm much safer with you than I am by myself." Eric nodded, seeing the logic in Lu's statement. He nodded and lowered the ramp, and they entered the ship.

Eric: Oh. So that's what you meant.

Me: Of course. But you won't know where your going until I write it.

Eric: Wait. . . what!


	5. In the Jungle the mighty Jungle

Still don't own anything in KH or Okami.

In the jungle the mighty jungle

Eric and Lu where traveling in space comparing drawings that they had made. Eric had to admit that Lu was a better artist than he was, not by much though. When the ship's console beeped. Eric looked out the window and saw a world covered in a big jungle with a small clearing featuring a village. Eric had the notion to land near the village when the ship went to a small plateau overlooking the entire jungle. The landing wasn't what he had expected. Lu and Eric where transported into a circle of wolves. Eric was surprised while Lu was listening to their conversation. She told Eric, "Their trying to figure out if we came here to harm them." Eric was amazed to find out this ability that Lu had. "Do you think that you could tell them that we are looking for my friends." The wolves then did something that caught Eric and Lu by complete surprise. The one that appeared to be the leader said, "Your friends may be in the man-village. But, if it's not too much trouble could you help Bagheera take Mowgli there as well? There are new monsters in the jungle than just Sher Khan." Eric confoundedly nodded as a black panther leaped down from the tree it was lying on. It did its version of a bow, which Eric returned as the black panther spoke. "I am Bagheera. I should tell you what you are getting into. The jungle is a dangerous place. The tiger, Sher Khan, is not the only one you will have to worry about. There are black creatures in the jungle that will attack anyone they see. I saw them attack someone from the man-village. What happened to him I do not know. All I know is that they don't feel natural." Eric nodded and lightly patted Bagheera on the head. Bagheera growled and Eric withdrew his hand, understanding what it meant. Bagheera and Eric left the plateau and on the ground near the plateau they found a boy. "Mowgli, this is a man-cub just like you. We have found you another traveling companion while we go to the man-village," Bagheera said. Mowgli was against this idea. "I don't wanna go to the man-village. I can live in the jungle just as well as you can," Mowgli said crossing his arms. Eric felt a small smile spread across his face. "You remind me of a friend of mine. He's just as stubborn as you. I might not know much about you, but I have the feeling that we could be good friends," Eric said extending his hand out. Mowgli sniffed it and proceed to get on Bagheera's back. They proceeded to a while until Mowgli yawned. Bagheera looked around and, spotting a tall tree, Bagheera started walking over to it. "It is safer if we were to sleep here, it's dangerous to sleep on the jungle floor," Bagheera said and helped Mowgli up the tree. Eric used the Devout Beads to get to the branch that Bagheera had chosen. Bagheera smiled and said that they should all go to sleep. Eric was about to go to sleep when he heard a voice hiss near him. "Sssay now. What have we here." The voice then chuckled and continued. "Two delicious man-cubs." Looking up he saw the head and part of a body of a giant snake. Just as he was about to alert Bagheera the snakes eyes began to shift colors. Eric was lost in the colors and felt control of his body slip away and began to forget everything. Eric was about to let himself get lost in the colors when he heard a small voice. After hearing it he remembered everything that had happened and fought against the colors. This was made much easier when the colors disappeared. Slowly, Eric came around and found himself back to back with Mowgli surrounded by the coils of the snake that had hypnotized him. Looking over to where Bagheera was he saw his him distracting the snake with Lu on his head. Eric and Mowgli stepped out of the coils and had the same idea. Together they pushed the coils off the branch. Eric, thinking that the moment could use a little comedy, tapped the snake on the back of his head. When the snake turned around, Eric shut his eyes and pointed to the ground where the coils had landed. If the snake had said anything it was drowned out by his groaning as it hit its head of the tree and landed on the floor in a pile. Mowgli and Eric sat in the tree laughing and forgot about Bagheera and Lu. Taking Lu off Bagheera's head, Eric sat with his back to the trunk of the tree and lightly tapped on top of Lu's ladybug helmet. The resulting tapping and the noise woke her up slowly. "What. . . happened," Lu managed to ask. Bagheera who had recovered thanks to Mowgli said, "That was Kaa. He uses his hypnotic eyes to capture his prey. Lucky for you that I was here or you would have wound up as a midnight snack for him." Eric noticed that he was looking at Mowgli during the last statement and chuckled softly. Mowgli said, crossing his arms on his chest, "I can look after myself." Bagheera merely sighed and said, "We should all get to sleep." Eric nodded and placed Lu where she had been situated on his shoulder and was about to go to sleep when Lu exclaimed, "Look! Another constellation!." Eric filled in the missing stars and a monkey with a strange horn like instrument that Eric didn't recognize. "Greetings chosen one. I am Sakigami. My breatheren and I have been intrusted with the celestial brush technique Greensprout. I will now bestow upon you some of my humble power." And with a note on its instrument he joined with Eric. Lu said, "That was a part of the Hanagami. I'll tell you about them in the morning, alright?" Eric feeling tired himself nodded and went to sleep.


	6. Jungle Boogie

Still don't own anything in KH or Okami.

Jungle Boogie

Morning seemed to be early to Eric. He felt that he had just went to sleep when he heard distant singing and marching. Stretching and yawning, his curiosity got the best of him. Placing Lu lightly on Bagheera's back he slowly climbed down the tree and went to investigate the noise that he had heard. Reaching the area he saw a line of elephants marching in a line. Looking at it Eric was inspired to draw and started. Just as he finished he looked up again and saw Mowgli marching near the back of the line with a baby elephant. Looking at this Eric felt the urge to laugh but contented himself to a chuckle. A few minutes later they had stopped and Mowgli had been found out. Eric walked out but stayed hidden. He didn't need to do anything when he heard Bagheera's voice. He wasn't really paying attention as he saw a bouncing pink light heading toward him. "So you gonna thank me or not," Lu asked sternly. "Uhhhh, sure. . . . but for what," Eric asked gingerly. Lu's light surrounding her turned red. "SAVING YOUR LIFE OF COURSE," Lu Yelled. Eric cringed and said, "For something so small ." Lu made a small sigh. "Well, come on. Bagheera said we need to keep moving," Lu said bouncing onto Eric's shoulder. Nodding, Eric hustled over to Bagheera and they set off. At about noon Mowgli said, "I'm not leaving the jungle." Bagheera turned around and said, "Oh, yes you are." After a small tussle Bagheera sighed and said, "Fine. That's it. Your on your own. Eric, the man-village is in that direction." He pointed toward the east and moved off. Mowgli asked, "Why do you want to go to the man-village?" Eric looked into the water and said, "I'm looking for my friends." Mowgli then said, "Well, they could be in the jungle. Good-bye." And with that Mowgli went in the opposite direction that Bagheera went. Still looking down in the water Eric was startled when he noticed he wasn't by himself. The reflection showed that a man with blue hair and a girl with similar hair. Eric was so startled he feel of the log he was sitting on into the water. Getting up he wiped the water from his eyes and looked around. He didn't see the people from the reflection but he did notice three weird creatures with masks on. Eric had the feeling that they weren't friendly and was proven correct when the creatures attacked. Using the devout Beads Eric made quick work of them. Lu then stated, "Those were imps. They're Orochi's minions." Eric thought the name Orochi sounded familiar but quickly forgot about it when he heard a roar coming from the direction that Mowgli had went and charged that way.

XXXXXXXXX

When Eric had reached the area where Mowgli was he found him cornered by a bear who was . . . teaching him to roar? Eric thought that it was strange.

(Cue _The Bare Necessities _ that I am too lazy to describe.)

(Now back to the action)

Baloo and Mowgli where floating lazily down the river. Eric, who had gotten a bad feeling, had followed them. The feeling was there for a reason as he was grabbed from above and pulled up by monkeys. "What do you want," Eric attempted to ask; however, his mouth was covered by one of their hands. After a few minutes of being carried through with the jungle he was hastily dumped into a cell. Looking around he saw the cage was made of metal. _Metal? In the jungle? Whats going on here? _Eric thought until he heard the sound of someone sitting up from behind him. He turned around to find a girl, his age with a white and light blue dress her hair was red. Seeing the hair he remembered his vision in the water a tad earlier. "What's your name," Eric asked. "My name is Rebecca Brenys," she replied with a smile.


	7. George of the Jungle

Rhythm of the Jungle

A man walked through the jungle, his brown cloak swaying in the slight wind. He was looking at a metal cage about half-way up the group of trees, about 20 ft. off the ground. He sighed. "That idiot. Now I have to rescue him," the man muttered to himself.

Eric walked around kicking walls searching for a weak point. If he stopped he was afraid his despair at the situation that they were in. Locked in a metal cage like birds in the middle of the jungle. Rebecca stood up and put her hand on his shoulder. Eric looked back at her green eyes. They looked like she was able to pierce through into his soul. He looked away, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Putting a hand on his shoulder she said, "It's alright. We'll find a way out." All of the sudden the door gave way. Eric instinctively got in-between the person that had made the door fly off and Rebecca. A figure in a brown cloak stepped into the cage. "What do you think your doing, playing hero? This is not your destiny, Eric," the man said. Eric was taken aback when the man called him by name. "How do you know me," he asked his voice getting a tad louder. The man's hood shook back and forth and Eric swore he heard the man laughing. "That's not important Eric, but let us just say that I'm very interested in your future. You see there is a plan in place for you. Going into that plan wouldn't give you the satisfaction of you finding out your self so I won't tell you it. But, I will tell you one thing, I don't care what happens to anyone that knows you. You will complete the plan set out for you," the man let out a small laugh, "If this was a story you would be a supporting character at best." the man started laughing even more at the thought of it. "Oh and who would you be, the hero," Eric shot back. The man stopped laughing and shook his head, smiling devilishly (not that anyone could see it), "No, no, no, my dear boy that part belongs to the key-bearer. I would consider myself the author. Now there is no more time for us to talk. I must be leaving," the man stated, turned and jumped out of the cage. Eric and Rebecca ran over to the door, or what was left of the door, and looked down at the ground. The man was no where to be found. Eric was about to risk jumping down when a light shone from the sky. _Another constellation? Where's Lu when you need her._ He thought as he completed the constellation. Another monkey came down.

"Hello, chosen one, I am Tsutagami, one of the Hanagami. I will bestow upon you the brush technique Vine. This ability is activated when you connect a line between you and a konohana blossom. It will allow you to find new paths through this jungle." He said turning into a ball of light and fusing with Eric. Eric noticed that even though he had stood up and filled in the constellation, Rebecca hadn't noticed it or him. _It seems like only Lu can notice me during my conversations with the brush gods. _He looked around and noticed several flowers floating in mid-air. "What are those," Eric asked.

"Konohana blossoms. I've never seen one in person but I did see a painting of one though," Rebecca replied somewhat awe-struck.

_Konohana blossoms? Tsutagami said I could move to those using his brush technique. Well, it's worth a shot. _He stood up and took out his brush. Rebecca also stood up and turned to him. "How are we going to get down. . ." her voice trailed off as Eric moved towards the edge of the cage. "No don't," she exclaimed as he jumped out of the door.

Time seemed to almost stop as Eric closed his eyes his brush glowed white as he saw in his mind's eye his surroundings, and by extension, the konohana blossoms he drew a line from where he saw the Konohana blossom to himself and he felt something connect and draw him to the Konohana blossom. He heard Rebecca gasp and he looked up. Her face was white and her hands were over her mouth. "WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING," she screamed and Eric flinched.

"I don't know how to explain it but trust me and jump," Eric said back. Eric saw some of her color come back to her face and she nodded. She jumped down and Eric used the celestial brush technique to bring her over to the blossom.

"Wow, you can create vines with that brush," Rebecca asked opening her eyes.

"Uhh. . . I . . . guess," sounding as unsure as he felt.

"What else can you do?"

"I can repair things and attack people."

"REALLY?"

"Please don't shout in my ears, and yes really."

"Oh sorry. It's just that you can do all the things that the sun goddess can do."

"Sun goddess?"

"Yes haven't you ever heard of Amaterasu?"

"I don't think so."

"I'll tell you about her, when we reach the ground."

"Huh? Oh, right. Hold on to me." She nodded and held on to him as he jumped down to the ground now just about six feet below him. "So what about this Amaterasu?"


	8. Villainous Intermission

Villainous Intermission

"That brat has already managed to seal one of the keyholes."

Many different 'people' where gathered around a green cauldron. A man with a brown cloak stood in the corner couldn't see their faces, and really didn't care. All he really cared about was what they were talking about. "Maybe you should have sent someone to stop him," the man muttered. The cauldron showed Sora, Donald, and Goofy, talking. What they were talking about they weren't sure. But, if the man had to guess, he would think that they were talking about where they would go next. The other 'people' where deciding what to do about the trio. No one noticed he left, or so he thought. A few minutes after the meeting ended, he could tell by the surge of darkness through the castle, a shadow fell across the book he was reading. He looked up and there was a man with a brown cloak standing over him. "What do you want," The man asked annoyed that his reading had been interrupted. "Do you not care what happens to the Keybearer? I thought you wanted to help us. You don't seem to be considering what you could be doing," the man draped with a brown cloak. "What _could_ I have done, you twisted soul. I told you who was missing, I told you where to find her, I even told you who to watch out for. I can't keep covering for that witch forever. She needs an assistant to help her, and to stop her from messing up," the one holding the book stated moving over to one of the lounge chairs. He could tell he had made his guest angry as he could see darkness surrounding the man. The man with the book sat down and his hood fell away, his face was fairly tanned with green eyes and red hair, "Seeker of Darkness, no need to get upset, I know just the person to watch over the witch, the original intended recipient of the Keyblade. He reminds me a lot of you." He smiled at the thought. "Look for one with gray hair and a heart that accepts only strength. He will be very important in the future. Now leave me, I would like to finish this book," the man in the chair said. The man standing with the brown cloak let out a small chuckle, "Where will we find him?"

"Traverse Town, now leave."

"Thank you for your help," the man turned and left the room. The man still sitting in the chair felt the darkness leave as a bright flash of light appeared around him and transformed him back to his normal form. A mere nineteen year old boy, with black hair and blue eyes. "I hope you can forgive me Eric. This is how things must play out." He looked through the windows and to the sky. "I need this to go exactly to plan. You must face the great darkness and sacrifice yourself, just as Amaterasu has and many other sun deities have. That darkness must be destroyed." He turned back to his book, a riveting tale of a man named Waka and his bodyguard, Benkai.


	9. Three's Company

Three's company

"So that's the story of Amaterasu? A wolf who saved a world," Eric said somewhat incredulously. Rebecca mildly relived at his response. "Well, at least you heard the entire thing. None of the kids back at the village sat through the first part." Eric got off of the jungle floor where they had been sitting, and helped Rebecca up. She blushed a little and mumbled a thank you. _She's clearly not used to strangers helping her._ He was about to ask which direction her village was in when he heard a shout from behind him, "THERE YOU ARE!"

"Oh, hey Lu. This is Rebecca. Rebecca this is Lluathlye," Eric replied nonchalantly. Rebecca bowed and Eric thought that Lu did the same. Lu however yelled at Eric again, "WE HAVE TO FIND OUR WAY TO THE VILLAGE SO THAT WE CAN FIND YOUR FRIENDS! NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO FIND A GIRL!"

"I didn't try to find her, it was the monkeys. They dropped me in the cage up there and I met her there." (Eric)

"Did she say that you two were going to the village?" (Rebecca)

"Huh? Oh yeah! We're looking for my friends and her brother." (Eric)

"Do you think maybe. . . you could help me there?" (Rebecca)

"Of course. First we have to find Mowgli, then we can all go together." (Eric)

"I can't believe this." Lu muttered. Rebecca nodded and they all headed off the way Lu had come.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

They had been walking for a good amount of time when something caught Eric's attention. Someone was talking, whether he knew that they were there or not apparently didn't matter. "Who does he think he is? He can't get away with this. One day. . ." the voice trailed off as all of the sudden he burst through the ferns and leaves and stared at our the three of them. "Who are you," Eric asked the man who had a black cloak on, who had brought his arm up to his chin. "So you're the one," the black-cloaked man muttered into his hand. He bowed and straightened and said calmly, "My name is Julius, and you are?" Rebecca blushed, bowed and said, "My name is Rebecca." Eric merely shrugged and said, "I'm Eric. This is Lluathlye." Julius seemed interested in Lu and Eric more than he wanted to let on. Eric scratched his head whenever the Julius turned around and pointed out the path they should take. _Why am I noticing all these little subtle gestures? Why is this guy interested in me? Should I say something?_ These thoughts raced through his head before he realized it. _Why am I looking a gift horse in the mouth. He's helping us, more than that other guy._ He thanked Julius and left. Rebecca followed quickly. Julius smiled as he watched them leave. A girl appeared behind Julius in a black flash. "So, what'cha been up to Julius? Find anything interesting?" Julius mearly sighed, "I thought I told him that it wasn't my turn to babysit you. But, if you must know, I think I might have just found the answer to all of our problems."


End file.
